Zanessa Story
by blondes2123
Summary: This is just a story about the lives of Zanessa while on the set of High School Musical 2. This is also my first story on fanfiction so please check it out and tell me what you think.


_**Hey this is my first story I hope you like it. I don't know how it will turn out so if you like it I'll continue it but if not I won't continue.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day outside in the land of Utah. Too bad they were all stuck inside doing dance routines over and over, and singing in the recording studios the whole time. Yes by 'they' I do mean, none only than the cast of High School Musical and High School Musical 2. High School Musical worked out so well they had to try their best to do equally as well in the sequel or even better. They were on their third week of rehearsals and they were just exhausted. Well at least most of them were. Only one person stood out from the crowd and was still pumped with energy, that person was none other than Ms. Ashley Tisdale.

All of the cast members were on their lunch break trying to relax and not be so tired for when their break was over and they had to get back to work. The brown-eyed brunette of the group sat next to, her still full of excitement and energy, friend Ashley Tisdale. She was out of breath and was in desperate need of water, she had sweat pouring from her body and she tried to mop it up with her towel. Soon the blued-eyed dirty blonde haired young man came and sat down next to the brunette. He held in his hands 2 very cold water bottles, and handed one to the brunette who grabbed it from his hand thankful that she finally had water.

"Thanks." She said once she had taken a very large gulp of water. She rest her head on his shoulder to which he didn't mind.

"No problem." he replied taking a sip of his own water and then stroked her hair.

"Where should we go for lunch?"Ashley asked the group.

A/N: Just so you all know the group consists of Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, and Jared. Lucas, Corbin, and Monique were going to a special lunch with Kenny and the choreographers.

"How about Applebee's?" Ashley suggested seeing as none of the others had ideas.

"Okay with me."Vanessa said.

"Sure."Zac replied knowing that he was so hungry he would go anywhere.

"I'm all for it." Jared said looking up at Ashley waiting for her response.

"Let's go then!" she said standing up and getting ready to go.

They all followed Ashley's lead and got up and headed out the door. Zac and Vanessa drove together and Jared and Ashley went together. They got to their destination about 15 minuets later and sat down at their table.

"So guys do you want to do anything tonight? Or do you already have plans?" Ashley asked them all.

"I don't have any plans for tonight." Vanessa answered.

"Neither do I." Zac said after looking at his phone to see if he had anything marked on his calendar.

"Sorry but I do have something tonight. I have this big rehearsal tonight with my band. We have a show in 1 week." Jared answered.

"Okay well you have a good time tonight. Do you guys want to come over and watch a movie or something?" Ashley asked Zac and Vanessa.

"Sure why not." Vanessa said taking a bite of her chicken Caesar salad.

"What time should we come?" Zac asked which meant his answer was a yes.

"How about 8:00." Ashley said thinking about when rehearsals would be over.

"Okay we'll see you then!" Vanessa told her.

A/N: I hope you all realize I'm making all of this up. Anything that is true are just little snippets of details or facts to use.

After they finished eating and they paid, they were about ready to leave when Zac's cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Kenny.

"Hello Kenny what's up?" He asked into the receiver of his phone.

"Hey Zac! I just wanted to say there are no more rehearsals or anything today. You guys are done and can relax the rest of the day." Kenny answered.

"Great! Thank you!" He replied hanging up to tell the others.

"Who was that?" Vanessa said getting her purse and things together.

"It was Kenny. He said we don't have any more work today and we can just relax and rest." Zac answered telling the others with smiles spreading across their faces.

They all got their things and left the restaurant.

**--- With Zac and Vanessa---**

"What do you want to do?" Zac asked as he came to a stop at a red light.

"I want to go back to the hotel and rest for a bit." Vanessa answered.

"Okay fine by me." He said and started to drive seeing the light turn green.

About 10 minuets later they arrived back at the hotel.

They walked to the elevator where Vanessa pressed the up arrow button. The door opened and they stepped in where Zac pressed the number 4. About 5 seconds passed by and the door opened. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to room 444. Once they found the right door Vanessa pulled out her keycard and slipped in the slot. When she saw the green light flash she quickly opened the door. She walked over to the bed and Zac walked to the bathroom. Once Vanessa was on the bed she saw a piece of paper that looked like it could've been slipped under the door. She got off the bed and walked over to the note and picked it up. She read……

_**Hey! So please comment and tell me what you think of it! Thank you! **__****_


End file.
